Expect the Unexpected
by tatsuki-jouten
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and today is your 13th birthday. The only problem about that is your father's now missing, your sister's having an emotional breakdown, your nana's baking cookies...oh, and you will be getting a visit from your mother soon. But, if you think that's the worst of your problems then you're wrong...


**Hey guys, new girl here. Been a while since I've done this...well, more than a while. All I want to say is that yes, I named the Guardians and hopefully you guys like the names I gave them. I chose the ones that I thought it suited them most. Jason was the only one I had gotten from this story called Birthright by redhaze03, and let me tell you it is really good. Like, SO good you don't even know. Go read it if you haven't because it won't disappoint. Ahem, anyways I still don't know exactly where this is going, but I can assure you I'll keep you guys on your toes.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The male nodded, looking over at his friend before going back to looking at the box in his hands. It wasn't like he had any other choice. He sighed, biting his lower lip softly while running a hand over the smooth surface of the box before his uncertain eyes held the determination he needed to go through with this.

"You know that…you won't be able to see him again…ever, until after this is all done and over with…"

"I know that," the male's voice responded back in a curt manner, his voice holding no evident emotion as he started to walk towards a certain room in his house.

Jason Egbert was what you would describe as a man with simple morals and virtues. He loved his family, his children, and his mother who had ever so grateful accepted his request of taking care of his children while he went away. It was hard to think how much he was going to miss them all, and how devastated they would feel once they knew of his disappearance, but right now every little second was crucial and had to be handled with care and perfect precision.

The man felt his chest clench when he stared at the door leading to his youngest child's bedroom and while gathering his bearings he quietly opened the door. His lips barely made a twitch that showed a ghost of a smile, walking towards the center and back to where the bed was. There, lying underneath the blue sheets and comforts was his son who he would miss dearly.

"John…" the man barely made a whisper as he crouched down slightly, something that was rarely seen from someone so obsessed with posture and etiquette.

He gently placed the blue colored box down on top of the night table, his movements careful as to not wake up the young teen. His calloused but gentle hand reached up to run his fingers through the boy's hair, feeling the soft black locks sway back into their messy place right after being tousled. The man then lifted the glasses that were on the table, fingers running over the frame lightly as he now sat on the edge of the bed.

He took in everything about his son, his hair that held the same shade of his own when he was younger, eyelids hiding soft stormy blue eyes that held a touch of grey, just like his own, possibly a bit brighter than his as well. His lips twitched into a small smile in his sleep, his three buck teeth protruding from his upper lip as they dug into the lower one. It was a cute feature from his son, and something he would love to see again once he came back…

Jason had already went over to Jane's room, his daughter and John's older sister, the older man wincing slightly at the not so fond memory of her frantic shouting and quiet sobs that had permeated one of his dress shirts. The distressed father hadn't expected her to be awake, and he didn't mind, since this had been his fault. Fortunately John was a heavy sleeper, so he hadn't woken up due to her sudden breakdown caused by the man they called father.

His attention was suddenly snapped into sharp focus when he heard the soft cough coming from his friend standing near the entry way, all thoughts of the previous event pushing back to let his mind focus on his next actions.

"Hate to break the last bonding time you'll have with your son, but we have to go," the other said with a warning tone, his southern drawl thickening as he tipped his hat while tightening the fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I just hope he can forgive me for this…Jane-"

"She will be fine, and act as John's anchor," the younger male retorted while looking at the other through triangular shades, the tinted frames hiding his own eyes perfectly from the world around him.

"I hope so," the distraught father sighed as he appeared in front of the other, his friend not in the least surprised as the other slowly and gently closed the door to his son's room.

After that he went back to his own room, letting out a soft sigh as he went over to the briefcase that sat on top of his bed. He ran a hand over the smooth surface, closed because he had already packed up the essentials he needed to carry with him on the way. The rest was already stored and shipped away.

Almost as if he was never there.

"Come on, you know how much she hates waiting by herself," the younger man said with a chuckle as he watched the other tense before picking up the case and heading out towards the front door.

"You should've told me she was already here with you Daniel. Would've made my goodbyes quicker," the older man muttered under his breath while watching in subtle amusement as an eyebrow from the Texan arched at the mention of his name.

"Old man, call me Bro. And I doubt she'll mind, she hasn't touched an ounce of alcohol since I brought her here-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you have a sober Regina waiting in your truck?" Jason called out all of a sudden, cutting off the other's words as he took his first steps outside of his house. A drunk Regina he could handle, but a sober one…

Bro just chuckled while letting a small smirk adorn his face. "She's not that bad when sober old man. I doubt she'll do anything out of hand-"

Reflexes sharp, the blonde sidestepped the empty bottle flying towards his head at 50 mph. The other man simply stood there, knowing that it wasn't aimed at him but acted quickly, catching the bottle in his hand with cobra-like movements. He would've let it hit the door, but wasn't going to risk his family waking up from the sudden noise.

"I see you still have your sharp, sexy reflexes in check~," a familiar voice rang out from Bro's truck, sweet and inviting but having a certain hint of danger to it…one that you wouldn't want to mess with lightly.

"Last time I checked, I was married," Jason quipped while smiling at his long time friend, chuckling in delight while watching the female blonde huff and pout while blowing away a strand of hair away from her face.

Unlike Bro's golden blond hair, the woman's own was a platinum blond, giving off a luminous shine under the pale moonlight. Her lips were painted a dark violet color that looked black with lack of good lighting, well-manicured fingers tapping over the steering wheel as her lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Well boys, are we going to blow this popsicle stand or what?" she called out again with a sudden giggle, moving to the passenger's seat as Bro opened the door and pushed the seat forward to let the older male in.

"The other old man is already waiting for us back at the pier," the blond Texan called out and noticed the sudden twitch from Jason's mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, the old Coronel just wouldn't go with any other transportation other than a boat. You know how he is," Bro responded as he started the engine up, checking his mirrors before backing up then driving forward down the road.

"The old Coronel should've stayed home. No need to work his old bones," Jason responded while running a hand through his salt and pepper colored hair, giving Regina a side glance when he heard the holding of breath as she tried not to laugh.

Sure enough she can't help it and lets out a soft chortle, followed by a snort and several giggles. One would think she was drunk, since the comment wasn't even that funny. Maybe she developed a permanent state of drunkenness even when she is sober.

As they kept on moving farther and farther away the concerned father couldn't help but look back at his house, the family he had left behind, but remembering he was doing this for their safety he simply took on a determined look and turned forward. By doing this they will be safe, every one of their loved ones would be safe, and nothing was going to stop them from keeping it that way.


End file.
